Justice Crox
Justice Crox is a OC for the game Devil Beater. Appearence Justice wears the Golden Eagle Warrior helmet, and he is wearing a black mask to cover his real face. Moveset Backstory Justice was always scared of showing his face to public. As a child he was always about become a cop, or anything to stop evil. As a young child, his mother and father were gone for most of his life. His Father figure was a man wearing a orange hood, with a eyeball coming out of it, he was wearing a orange trench coat too. He first met the man when he was walking home from school until suddenly a man wearing heavy armor appeared. The man had claws coming out of their hands...The mysterious man spoke the words that stuck with Justice to this day "J U S T I C E W I L L N E V E R C O M E T O A S I N G L E D A Y . " the man slashed a giant X on Justice's face, the mysterious man was beating up Justice....Until his father figure walked up the man, Justice hid behind a box. He could head bullet shots, and slashes from behind the box he was hiding at. Justice heard the grunt noise of the man trying to save him, he saw the mysterious man about to kill the man trying to save him. Justice sneaked passed the man, and picked up a pipe. Justice smashed the pipe on the mysterious man's head, knocking him out. The man woke up, and told Justice his name....The man's name was Khris, he served in a team. Justice asked what the team was, but Khris didn't answer him. But from that day for on, Khris and Justice would just hang out after Justice was done from school. Justice respected Khris, mostly because he saved his life. One day....A portal opened in front of house. His parents came out of the portal, they were supposed to come home on Christmas day. Justice's parents grabbed him and started to run. Khris appeared. Another man appeared with a sword. Justice's parents warned him to not join into the fight, and to hide. Khris told him to take a helmet. Justice's mom gave him a spear, and his father gave him his powers. Khris and his parents walked up the man with the sword. A fight began to occur. Gun shots, punches, slashes, and explosions could be heard where Justice was hiding. After the fight was over, he could hear a portal open, and close. He went to check on what was happening. He found the man with the sword gone. Khris, and parents...Were killed. Justice swore to his whole entire life, to bring justice to this world! He would kill the man who killed his parents, and Khris. He found Team Galaxy, and joined. He rocketed through the ranks! He was in the interns rank, but one day, Team Galaxy decided to make another team for the most strongest interns. This team was called Team Stars. Justice was 2nd in command to Team Stars, the 1st rank is still in control of Team Stars, but who he is, and where he is currently living is unknown, only the leader of Team Galaxy knows. Justice was proven to be a strong member of Team Stars when The Steve Gang attacked. The Steve Gang was a huge army made of half of the interns of Team Galaxy. Justice defeated Steve in a one on one fight alone. Mostly because Justice could fly, and Steve had a sword. After that, he fought Chucker Chai, and nearly lost, until more of the Team Galaxy interns showed up to help. Trivia * Justice is just a fusion of Alaric, and Chris. If you don't know that, then look at his attacks. Spears, and orbs. Upgrades * Decrease cooldown. * Increase Damage * Increase Speed At 50/50/50 Justice gets Khris' gun. Spears are replaced with eyeballs. How the fuck am I going to make a whole fucking universe that is filled with alternate versions of characters? Answer : I dont know Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Stars Category:Toby's Universe